


Shades of Purple - A limerick by T'Lara

by TLara (larissabernstein)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cliche, Humor, Kismet, Limericks, M/M, Poetry, Silly, Tropes, Zine, Zine: KisMet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5893711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/pseuds/TLara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Limerick silliness. First published in the print convention zine "KiSmet 2013. The Con Zine". It required submitted stories to contain any two of the words "arch", "kismet" (or "fate") and "aubergine", poetry to contain at least one of those words.</p><p>I happily managed to sneak in all four words. :-))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Purple - A limerick by T'Lara

 

 

Some call the occurrence fictitious,

A bored bridge crew's figment capricious.

     Take a cave, take a storm,

     And the rumour is born.

No surprise here, we're used to these wishes!

 

It wasn't their looks surreptitious,

Their touches a tad too ambitious.

     Take a captain in need

     And a Vulcan in heat -

They'll be eager and quite expeditious.

 

The arch of an eyebrow prestigious

In flirt with a smile so propitious - 

     Were the two of them late

     Call it kismet or fate - 

On this bridge it seemed not sacrilegious.  

 

On Kirk's neck a mark well auspicious,

A love bite much more than suspicious,

     Was what made us all gape

     With its colour and shape

Of an aubergine ripe and delicious.

 


End file.
